Debris
by doodlelover
Summary: What they were trying to prevent had already happened. What they were fighting so valiantly for was already gone. Rated for death and gore.


**I'm very sick right now... please don't be mad for any grammar/spelling mistakes....**

**Warnings: Death, angst, gore.... and everything having to do with that.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto... and I never will until I someday rule the earth, and then you all will perish beneath me, kuku--::cough:: =__=  
**

**Yes, yes. I know I shouldn't be making oneshots when I have so many other things to do... but I'm sick and bored, so leave me alone... boo. Tried my hand at a different writing style... again.  
**

**Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

**Debris**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He strokes her hair—softly… slowly to ease her oncoming pain. Enough to comfort and pat down the rough and tattered ends of the burned strands. The beauty of her form is still there, though stained without mercy. Her death is paced, slow to the core so that she can die in peace.

Just as paced, he breathes out, bowing his head to release some of the pressure of holding it up. While that breath leaves him something else does also, a small trickle of fluid, barely even there, though it stands out among his pale flesh. Blood tastes like acid, he thinks, as he swallows.

"_Naruto!"_

Scared, he blinks his eyes shut tightly. It doesn't stop anything. The action was too much for him and he coughs fully this time, making the girl squirm in her place, as she can hear his wheezes from the spot on his chest. He shushes her by continuing to stroke her beautiful, yet ruined hair. She doesn't like it.

"Sasuke…"

The word makes him sick. Just as the word causes him to feel, the bile rises and he throws up, trying not to defile them both by leaning to the side. Luckily, the vomit doesn't reach them, but the smell does. She doesn't bother to mention it.

"_Sasuke!"_

Like fog starting to clear, his mind blurs even further before displaying a picture in his mind. He lets it come, lets himself permeate in his own misery.

And then he's burning.

A small whimper leaves him and he grabs tightly to her shoulders, bringing her close before crawling to the side. He escapes the flames, avoids their cruel licking that peels the flesh from his bone. An opening, slightly behind and to the left makes sure that he gets her to another tree, one in the open that the flames won't reach. And for a moment he's happy—happy that he's saved her another minute on this earth, that he could do something to keep her here.

That moment is wrenched from him brutally in the next second when she shakes convulsively. He's stunned, left to stare at her drained figure in his arms, shaking, recoiling from the pain. The last thing he hears leave her is a cough, staining his shirt further with her acidic blood.

His hands, which were only moments ago holding tightly onto her slim frame, are now free as he stares at them. Covered in her blood, which is now pouring from her pale corpse and onto the cold ground, they're shaking. As cold as he feels, they turn a sickly blue color in moments that feel like forever. What is he to do?

The moments stretch on, time slows. He sees himself dodging a blow somewhat in the past. But the blow strikes dead center on his chest, right where it was aimed in the first place. It was never aiming for her—it was him that that blade was turned on. An illusion, if you will, is what that person dealt upon him. They were never in the quiet town of Konoha, saving the people they cared for. They were in the hollow shell of what was left of their beloved home. What they were trying to prevent had already happened. What they were fighting so valiantly for was already gone.

They didn't have a hope. They were left for dead.

But now, as they lay in the debris of their fallen comrades, against a tree burning down to cinders, they shake. They shake in hopelessness and desire to escape.

But not her anymore. No, she's already gone, just like the rest of them.

Naruto sobs. He can't do any more.

He thought he was strong. Brave even. But what he's been reduced to is nothing compared to what _he_ is, to that someone he can never hope to save now. There was never any hope to save him, Naruto thinks. But he ignores that, for he doesn't want any more grievances to have to suffer upon. There's already enough to topple over himself.

The pain comes dully. He can't even remember if this is supposed to cause him any ache.

Clouded over baby blues lift slightly, enough to see the damage done to his already mortified body. What he sees causes him anger.

The bastard didn't even have the courtesy to move her body from himself. Stabbed right through her to pierce his heart, but without any power behind it to give him honor.

Naruto dies there, not wanting anything more than to rip apart the person that has caused the people he loves so much pain. He can't believe he didn't see it coming.

"_Sasuke…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

**Yes, I KNOW it's confusing. But try and get it... please? I probably won't by the time I get better... these things never do**

**And let's all be mature here--no flaming, 'kay? I can't take you pathetic losers anymore DX I like gore, and it's not like we all live in the stone age and haven't seen any good horror films!**

**Do not go rabid on me--this is NOT a NaruSaku... well, it is if you want it to be, I guess. But I tried to make it brotherly/sisterly by picturing myself in Naruto's place and my 'lil sis in Sakura's.... Ugh, wait. Never mind. This isn't even a NaruSaku if you want it to be. I will not take it.**

**If you're confused... well, just ask. I'll be glad to answer any questions :)**

**Your thoughts on this?  
**


End file.
